


Red Kiss

by MiaMiMia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha Dante (Devil May Cry), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Normal Life, Omega Vergil (Devil May Cry), Rape/Non-con Elements, a little bit?
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 生了孩子的家伙拍拍屁股跑了四五年然后被抓了个正着。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CP Dante/Vergil
> 
> 警告 ABO Alpha!Dante/Omega!Vergil Mpreg 普通人AU Non-con 狗血
> 
> 作者的话 跟朋友聊天聊出来的梗，好傻好甜，应该五章之内能够写完。

维吉尔感到头疼，他早就注意到一直跟在他身后的小家伙。

最开始，维吉尔以为不过是正好跟他顺路罢了，但逐渐的，警惕的男子发现好像并不是这么一回事。

斜眼悄悄地通过路边的橱窗视角，维吉尔知道身后的男孩一直跟他保持相当的距离，不长不短，不会太过于紧密令两人感到尴尬，他背着小小的书报迈着小步伐尝试着跟上维吉尔的速度，伪装的技巧真的差劲极了。

到底是哪家的孩子走失了？

维吉尔从不是一个喜欢多管闲事的人，可现在身后不依不饶，就好像刚出生的鸭子认定了母亲的小跟屁虫让他没办法处理好手上的事情，他总不能一手托着这个孩子的屁股，另外一只手用刀将今天的目标静静地从世界上抹杀干净。

报警肯定不是一个好主意，首先，维吉尔并不喜欢跟警察打交道，其次，他还不确定这个孩子是不是真的走失了，亦或是恶作剧随便在街上挑一个人跟在后面只为了满足孩童内心无聊的欲望。

“你跟着我到底为了什么。”在一条少人巷子的拐角，太阳照不进的阴影里维吉尔终于舍得转过身正面面对一直跟在后面的小混球，尽量使颜色稍微平和一点不至于吓坏只有一面之缘的孩子。

他才多大？

维吉尔斜眼瞄到了男孩头上胸前的徽章，大概知道为何被一路跟到现在，前不久他才路过这一家幼儿园的门口。

“你是不想上学所以随便找了一个看起来比较靠谱的人玩这种无聊的踩影子游戏吗？”只有维吉尔膝头高的男孩只是默默地盯着他，一个简单的音节都未发出，浅白色的头发遮盖毛绒的小熊帽子下——这到底是哪个没有品位的家伙给他挑选的，抿着嘴一句话都不说只是双手紧紧地抓着衣服的下沿，浅蓝色的眸子闪烁着天真且无辜的色泽。

维吉尔叹了口气，谁没有历经过幼儿园时代，这个年纪的孩子们无论男孩亦或是女孩，都不太舍得母亲和父亲营造的温暖家庭去上幼儿园，小时候但丁总会因为要上幼儿园而抓着伊娃的衣服哭的上气不接下气，鼻涕丢脸的黏在嘴唇上。

面前的男孩很有可能是在下车的时候，趁着迎接老师和家长不注意的时候，顺着中间的间隙跟着他一路走到了三个街区开外，真的是一个调皮且不听话的家伙。

“请你说句话？”这无异于对牛弹琴，维吉尔揉了揉男孩的脑袋，无奈地勾起一边的嘴角，“我再不送你回去，说不准你的老师会非常担心你。”

一听到要回去，男孩反倒是主动地抓住了维吉尔的衣袖，坚韧的圆滚眼睛里写满了不愿意，一副就是要跟着你走的表情让维吉尔有点哭笑不得，他到底身上哪种气质会让这名小家伙认为一个杀手适合做模拟监护人？

非得让维吉尔说出一点可能会吸引小孩子的特质，也许只有他隐藏的第二性征。

维吉尔是一名如假包换的omega，就像是其他强势好胜的omega一样，维吉尔并不喜欢他的属性，甚至在初次分化的时候是一个人咬得满嘴血抖着手将抑制剂打入血管里，现在他能用完美的手段将身上的信息素掩盖起来。

无论是alpha信息素喷雾还是高领笔直服装，维吉尔淡漠的表情与高长的身躯在外人眼里都觉得他并不好贴近，怎么面前这个小家伙就是一口咬定维吉尔并且一路坚持在人流涌动的街头上紧紧地跟着他——一旦维吉尔加快走路的频率，他就开始迈着小短腿小跑起来，只要维吉尔故意放缓步伐，他也慢慢地走。

“不行，我必须得送你回去。”维吉尔叹了口气，真的是难缠的孩子，好险他并不是维吉尔所烦躁的那种类型——不会大声哭闹或者提出无理的要求；身边路过的人都向他们一大一小投以好奇且可爱的目光，他们丝毫不怀疑拥有相仿颜色头发的两人是父子关系，男子伸手将穿着毛绒小熊服装的男孩从地上抱起在怀中，幼儿园距离这里并不远，“我送你回去，不许反抗。再不行我就让警察带你回去。”

“好吧。”憋屈的声音从肩头上传来，这只固执的小熊终于舍得说一句话了。

维吉尔扭头便撞上了一双藏着眼泪的眸子，小小的手伸上前紧紧地搂住维吉尔的脖颈，将脑袋倚靠在肩头上，一副窝在妈咪怀里不情不愿去上学的乖孩子模样，这一招太过于无赖了，维吉尔赶忙别过眼睛，该死的omega本能，心里默默地咒骂道，让他差点就屈服于那双莫名熟悉而又陌生的眼睛里。

今天撞倒这只黏人的小熊真的是算他倒霉，如果让他遇到这名男孩的父亲，维吉尔发誓一定要教育下这位疏忽的父亲什么叫做负责和细心。

拍了拍男孩暖暖的背部，好险幼儿园距离这里并不是很远，但走过去仍旧需要一定的时间，在此一路上他们没有过多的交流，也不知道要讲些什么，男孩细细的呼吸扑洒在维吉尔下巴上，酥酥麻麻的，在早晨温和的阳光里小熊有点昏昏欲睡。

“好了，我们到了。”维吉尔将男孩稳稳的放回在地上，可后者一只小手还紧紧地抓着维吉尔的衣襟下摆，摆明了态度就是不想要维吉尔走。

这可不行，维吉尔伸手将那只作祟的小手从身上轻轻地扒拉了下来，他丝毫不怀疑等会这名小熊会哭的泪如雨下，有不少头发苍白的老人家喜欢在这附近的公园里闲逛，假若让喜欢多管闲事的老人看到维吉尔身旁的男孩哭了，说不准还会冲上前来用教训维吉尔作为父母不懂得尊重孩子的意愿。

正当两人僵持的门口的刹那，身后传来了一阵繁急的脚步声，冲着一大一小的方向变得越发清晰，“尼禄？是你吗？你到底跑到哪里去了？！”

肯定是幼儿园里知道这名小家伙走丢的老师，趁着男孩走神的刹那，维吉尔巧妙地松开手挣脱开来，在男孩再一次睁着大眸子可怜巴巴转头的时候，早已躲进了巷子里的阴影处。

“嘿，小家伙，我来接你回家了。”但丁站在门口朝着双手抓着书包带子的尼禄招了招手，姬莉叶轻轻抚摸着尼禄的脖颈，将小男孩安全地送到了但丁的面前，这一次她可不想再一次经历心脏的大幅度上下起伏，早上尼禄突然地走失让她们整个幼儿园上上下下找了许久。

老实话，还是尼禄第一次捣乱。

“他今天怎么这么安静，平日不是这样的吧？”看着小男孩一路微低着脑袋默默地经过但丁的身边，主动走到机车旁等待着男子的模样，但丁不由得好奇，到底是什么事情使得他家的小恶魔在今日如此的低气压，“姬莉叶老师，他是不是在学校里被别的小朋友欺负了？真的太反常了，你有见过他这样吗？”

“没有，可能是今天早上的事情给他的打击有点大吧，毕竟这些事情对于一个还在读幼儿园的孩子而言的确是难以承受的。”姬莉叶轻轻地叹了口气，“你今天早上是不是将尼禄放在门口没交给入门老师就走了？尼禄今天早上一个人走到了街上，真的不知道他到底走到了哪里，附近的地方怎么也没见到他的踪影。我们差点就报警来找他了，最后还是一名好心人把小家伙送回来了。”

“噢，真的不好意思，因为今天早上有个紧急的委托让我去处理，所以我就把臭小子放在街上我就走了。实在是不好意思，哈，我回去一定会好好收拾这个小混球。”但丁无奈地耸了耸肩，却又不由得好奇街上到底有什么东西能够吸引尼禄坚决地“背叛”姬莉叶老师来到街上四处游荡，明显的是他还没到青春期叛逆的年纪，“谢谢姬莉叶老师，明天我一定会把小家伙安安全全送到你们手里我再走的。”

“辛苦你了，但丁，一个人带着孩子的确太不方便了，尤其是你还是一名alpha，”姬莉叶笑了笑，目送着但丁给尼禄带上迷你的儿童头盔，随后跨坐上机车，启动嗡鸣的引擎，“祝你有一个美好的夜晚，明天见。”

“明天见，姬莉叶老师。”坐在前方儿童位置的尼禄朝着姬莉叶挥了挥手，但丁也朝着姬莉叶露出一个熟练的微笑，随后驶离幼儿园。

在路上，但丁并不想要问尼禄太多关于今天早上的问题，没有任何用处，只要他不想说，但丁再怎么油嘴滑舌再怎么威逼利诱，小家伙就是把嘴巴抿的紧紧的，任何一句有用的信息都套不出来，要是逼急了他可能还会在但丁的手背上留下一个新鲜的牙印。

尼禄就像是翻版的某人，起码在固执这方面简直就是如出一辙。

但丁幽幽地吹了声口哨，俏皮的声响瞬间融化在落日的熏风里，他已经很久没有想起维吉尔了，宛若鬼魅一般的双胞胎兄长早就淡出他的生活，没有任何声讯，两人明明是双生子却没有保持任何联系；这也好，但丁下车后想要抽一根香烟，要是让维吉尔知道他可以一个月不洗澡，可能早就入土了。

年幼的时候，还和现在尼禄一般大小，但丁和维吉尔两人总是形影不离，只要维吉尔跑哪但丁都屁颠屁颠地跟着他哥哥的后面；随着时间的推移，双生子之间的矛盾和摩擦越来越多，荷尔蒙的爆发让两人之间的沟壑越来越深，维吉尔总是皱着眉头转过身离开，淡淡地说道“请收好你那该死的信息素。”

可你也是一名alpha啊老哥！每当维吉尔这么离开的时候但丁都非常恼火，不过但丁也真的还未见过都是alpha的双生子能一直相处和睦的，但丁不断自我安慰地想到。

维吉尔好胜且追求完美，虽然为人处世方面有些不尽人意可瑕不掩瑜，不同于弟弟，维吉尔当时拼命把自己送到国外的大学读书，直接让地理的鸿沟将他与但丁完全分离开来，并且很过分的是，去了国外读大学宛若人间蒸发了一般，石沉大海没有任何音讯。

仿佛要跟过往的所有撇清关系，划上一条明显的分界线，跟过往的自己说声绝对的再见，再加上维吉尔不喜欢用通讯工具，要不是时不时能在电视上看到维吉尔的面容，但丁还真的以为他的好哥哥死在了异国他乡。

但丁也不是没有往悲惨结果方面想，指的是维吉尔死在别的国家，然后因为没法找到最亲近的人而草草了事，怎么说但丁曾经看到一条关于飞往维吉尔大学所在地的飞机失事的新闻，当时怎么拨打维吉尔的电话都是保持忙音状态，最后他的哥哥不情不愿地接通短暂哼了一声表示无事。

父母双亲还在世的时候，虽然那个时候但丁和维吉尔在异地一起读高中，但他们都会在圣诞节和感恩节的时候回家一起度过家庭时光，仿佛伊娃和斯巴达的逝去让这个家庭的温度随之解散，但丁已经很久没有跟维吉尔一起过圣诞节了。

嘿，他还记得维吉尔一边嘟嘟囔囔抱怨，一边还手上不停地给他补破了洞的圣诞礼物袜子，虽然最后针线歪歪扭扭好像被狗啃了一样。

至于面前这个小混球尼禄到底是从哪里来的，但丁其实也说不清楚，毋庸置疑的是，这个突然出现在但丁生活里的头痛家伙肯定是斯巴达家族的血脉。

要是伊娃看到了肯定会抱住这只肉乎乎的小熊，一边温柔地亲着男孩儿粉扑扑的脸颊一边惊叹地说道，“但丁，你看尼禄长得多么像以前的你，尤其是现在这个发型，简直是一个模板刻出来的。”

皱巴巴的婴儿出现在但丁事务所的门口，当但丁发现襁褓里的孩子的时候，他只是睁着一双澄澈的眸子盯着但丁静静地看，当时崔西他们都建议但丁把这个可怜的孩子送到孤儿院里，可就是这双眼睛，让但丁毫不犹豫地将这个孩子带回家里并且进行抚养。

他不知道是谁的孩子，不会是自己的，更不可能是他双胞胎哥哥维吉尔的——开什么玩笑，还没成年维吉尔就把别的omega的肚子搞大还没有能力进行抚养？太逊了吧。

虽然襁褓里有一张纸片隐隐约约在责备作为父亲的但丁并没有履行好自身的职责，但丁可以对着老天发誓这真的不是他在外面乱搞搞出来的孩子，虽然说但丁并不会拒绝性爱，并且他十分享受其中互相索求的曼妙，可但丁都会做好绝对的避孕措施，连临时标记都吝啬地不会给予的alpha，怎么会突然在外面让别的omega怀孕，难道是上辈子做错了什么事情，老天有丝分裂送给但丁一个孩子折磨他？

于是，但丁给尼禄注册身份的时候，作为监护人还是以叔叔的名义，并不是以父亲，虽然在不少人的眼里他就是尼禄的父亲，谁让他们两个人长得那么相似；但丁并不反感外人这么认为，毕竟将这个小团子带大的人还真的是他，职责就是一个年轻的父亲。

不知道是巧合还是故意的，尼禄也不叫但丁为父亲，第一个学会说的单词却是一句脏话——Fuxk，蕾蒂听到后请但丁吃了一记暴击，随后在成长过程中没少蕾蒂和崔西两名女性的帮忙，貌似是这般不分前后辈的背景让尼禄一直都是直接叫但丁的名字。

“今晚我们吃麦当劳，好吧，小子，今天崔西没法来我们家给我们做饭咯，”但丁停好车，将尼禄从上面抱了下来，发现男孩的注意力完全不在麦当劳上面——要知道这个年纪的孩子最喜欢的不过就是高热量的快餐食品。

顺着尼禄的眼神走上前，发现他在盯着一家三口，女孩坐在其中一位父亲的肩膀上，而另外一位父亲牵着女孩的手高高兴兴的进入了电影院，但丁知道尼禄到底在想什么，哪个孩子不想要一个完整的家庭；男子无奈地叹了口气，“噢，臭小子快进来，别想了，你帅气的叔叔好不容易有钱请你吃大餐，不然我们得回去吃之前加热的剩菜了。”

“……”维吉尔再一次感到非常不妙，他刚刚将一个家伙的脑袋扭断，将桌面上装满现金的铂金盒子提走，趁着警卫还未发现的情况下顺着预定的道路回到了人来人往的大街上，成功地将自己伪装成刚刚下班的上班族模样混入在嬉笑的人流里。

可现在，他感到非常不好，被人一步一步保持距离跟踪的预感越发强烈。

难道被发现以至于心急的想要在某个角落把自己处理干净？

维吉尔的手不由得摸到了隐藏在大衣下的蝴蝶刀，假如那个愚笨的家伙想要在人潮中大动干戈将他抹杀掉，他有绝对的信心在跟踪者动手之前先悄无声息地将亡命之徒先捅死，只不过弄脏衣服是一件非常恼人的事情，他可不想要再跟蒙德斯报销衣服的费用了。

衣角被轻轻地扯住，果然迫不及待露出马脚了吗？

迅速转过身，却没有看到任何可疑又危险的身份，他只看到身后一名女士惊愕的眼神，很明显的是她被维吉尔眼里的冷意吓到了，还没来得及进行道歉，衣角又被扯了扯，宛若上钩了的大鱼摇动着飘浮一般。

不会吧，维吉尔好像意识到一些更可怕的事情，眼睛往下挪动，果然在某个高度看到了前两天见过的熟悉面孔，只不过这一次他不是小熊了，他穿着标准校园制服，还带着鹅黄色的帽子。

现在是下午五点，回家下班的日子，维吉尔能打赌这名不听话的小屁孩肯定又趁着老师不注意的时候跑了出来，可是为什么又是我？他想不明白，看来这一次他真的得亲自去跟男孩的家长好好讲讲看管孩子的责任和重要性，虽然维吉尔也不算是什么绝对的好人，他的手上沾黏着看不到的黑色杀人鲜血，现在他却又担负起将调皮走失孩子送回到监护人的身边的责任。

如果那个混球家长还一副吊儿郎当不知道感谢的模样，我一定会狠狠地朝着他脸上来一拳——维吉尔将主动张开手索求抱抱的尼禄抱在怀里的时候，咬牙切齿地想着。

尼禄靠在维吉尔的肩头上，也不说话，莫名熟悉地找到了舒适的位置躺着，两人静静地走在热闹蒸腾的街上，直到维吉尔幽幽地叹了口气，无奈的问道，“你到底为了什么这两天一直跟着我？”

“昨天没有。”奶声奶气的回答。

维吉尔不由得顿了顿，对的，昨天的确没有，不过是今天和前天罢了。

昨天维吉尔没有经过这块区域，刚好尼禄也被但丁抓的死死的，早上非得将男孩送到班级里他才慢悠悠地离开，傍晚也早早地来到校园门口，有一搭没一搭地等待着姬莉叶将班里的男孩们牵到大门口，安全地送到家长的手里。

今天下午但丁可能是因为委托的事情没有及时赶到尼禄的幼儿园，本来尼禄也不会觉得维吉尔会再次经过他们幼儿园的，昨天他在外面玩摇摇椅等了一天都没有见到男子的身影，回家就像是霜打的白菜一样提不起来任何兴趣。

可今天，当他牵着另外一位老师打量着每一位前来接送孩子的家长面孔的时候，透着人群中他再一次看到了纤瘦的身影从幼儿园旁匆匆地走过，虽然看不清楚面容，但从随风扬起的衣摆就能知道是他昨天见过的人。

尼禄随即松开了乖乖牵着老师的手，小小的身躯挤进嘈杂的人群中，迈着小碎步气喘吁吁地抓上了维吉尔摇晃的藏蓝色衣角，等等我，尼禄听到他的小心脏在耳边扑通扑通跳动着。

“好吧，昨天没有，”维吉尔揉了揉尼禄的脑袋，他其实说的没错让维吉尔一时之间不知道该从何处进行反驳，“那你可以告诉我为什么一定要跟着我走吗？”

怀里的小男孩歪了歪脑袋盯着维吉尔看，突然之间再次重重地埋在维吉尔的肩头处，说句老实话，尼禄也不知道为什么会放下所有的防备跟着先前从未出现在他生活里的男人，小孩子的脑袋一时之间不能消化如此复杂的问题。

当维吉尔以为无法从男孩嘴里得到一句像样的回答的时候，是听到尼禄闷闷地说道，“因为你很好闻。”

等下，维吉尔瞬间警惕地盯着怀里的男孩，我闻起来很好？

这不是一个好征兆，一时之间维吉尔不知道该惊叹男孩嗅觉的灵敏还是紧张准备到来的热潮期，罪魁祸首倒是没注意到这句不经意的话将维吉尔整个人都炸的清醒，他涨红了脸，还在维吉尔走神的时候快速且重重地在男子的脸上亲了一口，啵唧一声。

维吉尔没有制止男孩出格的举动，他现在才没有心情去理会这个突如其来的吻，忙着在心里默默地掐算了下日子，另外提着箱子的手摸了摸口袋里的隔层，确保药物藏在身上他才稍微安心下来，决定将怀里的小家伙送回到幼儿园之后找个角落给自己来上一针。

“我闻起来很好？你的嗅觉有问题。”一如既往的嘴硬，“你的父母呢？难道一个人偷偷跑出来你的妈妈不会担心你的吗？”

“我没有妈妈。”男孩的声音小的几乎让维吉尔听不清楚，“别人都有，可是我没有。”

“噢，对不起，我不是故意要去这么说的，”维吉尔一时语塞，不知道该如何安慰面前明显耷拉下脑袋的可怜小家伙，他几乎要将自己在维吉尔的怀里缩成一个汲取温暖的小团子。

快到幼儿园了，维吉尔知道往前走转过拐弯再过个马路就能将这到处乱跑的男孩送回到他家人的身边，“那你的爸爸呢，他也会很担心的，不是吗？”

“我也没有爸爸。”尼禄瘪了瘪嘴。

“什么？”维吉尔不由得挑起一边的眉毛，他今天怎么这么好彩遇到了一个小“孤儿”，嘴笨的维吉尔无论怎么搜刮肚子里的材料都无法拼接起一句稍微能让孩子感到快乐的话语，最后他自暴自弃地问道，“那肯定也会有人来接你的，不是吗？他也会感到担心的，对吧？”

“我有一个叔叔，他肯定会担心的。”

“叔叔？等下，叔叔？你叫什么名字？”维吉尔突然停在了拐弯处，难不成？他心虚地打量着怀里的孩子，好像还真的有那么一回事，不，这太他妈的操蛋了。

“我叫做尼禄，我的叔叔是但丁。”怀里的尼禄不由得好奇地抬起脑袋盯着他看，他们明明还有一个马路就可以回到幼儿园门口了，为什么他不再迈开步伐往前走动呢？

操。维吉尔思来想去只能说出这么一句脏话。

从维吉尔难以看出情愫波澜的脸上挪开视线，尼禄远远地看到在幼儿园门口焦虑地跟姬莉叶交谈的但丁，明显的是后者肯定在寻找突然消失的小混球；男孩高高地将小手举过头顶正准备摇晃，却被一双大手立刻制止了，紧接着他被稳稳地放回在地上，旁边摆放着一个大大的铂金箱子。

这非常不好，操蛋的不好，维吉尔紧张地眨了眨眼，他现在只期望不要被人发现，更不要被该死的“叔叔”发现，为什么这家伙会突然出现在这个地方？在他的印象里，但丁一直是一个安土重迁的人，最好那个叫做但丁的“叔叔”只不过是相同名字且拥有相似面貌的傻瓜。

强装淡定地帮忙男孩整理了下书包，揉揉男孩的脑袋说道，“一个人走过马路，尼禄。反正并不远，我有事情现在要走了。”

“不要，我怕过马路，怕车车，”尼禄一听就不乐意了，偏执的小脾气瞬间就上来了，他就是要让维吉尔抱着他回到姬莉叶的身边，让但丁知道这个人到底有多好才不像你一样；紧紧地抓住维吉尔的衣角，用尽全身吃奶的力气不让维吉尔离开，“我就要你送我回去，我怕。”

“你一个人肯定可以过得了马路的，你看，等会绿灯亮了你就能过去了，没有任何事情发生的。好吗？”放屁，维吉尔恨不得伸出手捏捏小家伙肉肉的脸颊，明明跟着我屁股后走的时候一点都不怕。

一边偷偷打量着远处，一边尝试着让尼禄跟着红灯的倒计时抢着在绿灯亮起来的一瞬间自己走过去对面，他提起箱子站起身的瞬间，盯着男孩越发通红的脸颊和几乎要藏不住泪水的眼睛，他知道大事不妙了。

“嘿！就是你！给我站住，就是你，把尼禄给我放开！”果不其然，在尼禄扯开嗓门放声大哭没有十秒钟的时间内，绿灯亮起的同时但丁气势汹汹的声音从马路对岸传了过来，他看起来就像是脱缰的野马。

糟了，维吉尔下意识的拉高衣领想要躲藏住面孔，摆过脑袋想要抢在但丁跑过马路之前匆匆地再次混入人群，悲惨的是，面前的小家伙倒是不给维吉尔任何面子，直接整个人像是树袋熊一样双手圈着维吉尔的大腿，埋在他细长的腿间大声哭了起来，整个画面简直是肥皂剧里的经典父母要离婚孩子不同意的画面，惹得旁人都不由驻足用眼神责备着维吉尔。

我就知道这个孩子肯定不会给我带来任何好事，维吉尔心里愤恨的想到，我就应该在遇见他的时候把他直接丢到大街上让他自生自灭。

尼禄一边哭着一边不知道大声嚷嚷着什么，埋在大腿的小家伙将脑袋抬起来可怜兮兮的望着维吉尔，豆粒大的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒掉落在维吉尔柔软的心尖上，让他一时之间不由得惭愧与抱歉起来。

还没有等维吉尔挣脱开来，毕竟这只小八爪鱼真的太过于难甩，与此同时但丁已经赶过来见到了哭的上气不接下气的尼禄，盯着仍旧不愿意直视他且倔强地想要拔腿离开的男人更是气不打一处出来，

“噢？原来就是你前两天也把尼禄带走是吧？你是不是想要吃一下枪子的滋味，Asshole？”

可当他将这句话威胁完，尼禄肉乎乎的小手抓上了他的猩红色衣角，脑袋摇地宛若一个拨浪鼓，这啥回事，但丁气喘吁吁地将注意力重新投放在面前一大一小的刹那，不由得愣住了，这是在做梦吗？

他一字一顿地缓慢地，带有缥缈的意味轻声地询问道，

“等下……维吉尔？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天身体不是很好，没写特别多
> 
> 有non-con提示

他还记得所有的一切。

被大量酒精饮料灌得醉醺醺的但丁摇摇晃晃挤进维吉尔的房门，他的脸上还有刺眼的口红印子，更不用提殷红夹克下雪白的衬衫，在各色男女的挤压抚摸之下变成一张皱巴巴的纸张，他刚刚从一个盛大的派对上跑回来，没有人不会不想邀请但丁来到他们的舞台中央。

此刻，聚会巨星一边扶着门框，嘴里还嚷嚷着不停叫唤着维吉尔的名字，被聚会上的omega尽情撩拨起来的alpha信息素和各色难闻的酒气霸道的肆虐在维吉尔的卧室里。

在书桌旁的维吉尔微皱起眉头，这个不懂得规矩收起气味的野狗，在外边聚会上如此四处撩拨也就算了，回到家里——尤其是在自身的卧室里——他绝对不允许但丁这么做，这些猖狂的alpha信息素仿佛在找着维吉尔身上的空子，微妙地缓慢侵占腐蚀着维吉尔的意志力与防备力。

再不将这不讲道理的野狗赶出房门，很有可能会惹火上身。

维吉尔清楚地知道在这种情况下，依靠药效不甚明显的抑制剂和特地定做的私人alpha模拟信息素是不能够阻拦但丁，他将手中的书本放在桌子上，站起身的同时将眼镜稳妥的放在封面上，“但丁，你来这里做什么，给我出去。”

“维吉，老哥，为什么你要赶我出去，你每次都赶我出去，不行，你这次必须给我个理由，不然我就赖在这里不走了呃——”倚靠在门栏上的但丁突然死皮赖脸地缠在维吉尔的身上，呼出的热气铺洒在维吉尔裸露的脖颈上，暧昧出一阵淡色的粉红。

真的少见，维吉尔居然没有穿高领的衣服，他平日把自己裹得严严实实就像是一只粽子一样。

但丁顺着灯光打量着维吉尔宛若天鹅般白皙的脖颈，鼻梁蹭着敏感的腺体附近，这里可是散发出信息素的曼妙器官；维吉尔和他不一样，总是把alpha的自制力挂在嘴边，不就是释放个信息素而已，但丁所认识的alpha们都会这么做，凭什么维吉尔自己不愿意释放自身信息素还要强逼着自己这么做，他想不明白。

老实说，作为维吉尔的双胞胎弟弟，但丁也很少闻到维吉尔的信息素气味，跟他哥完美的自制简直如出一辙，相辅相成。

有的时候能在年长者的身上闻到一丝若有若无的香气，甜味勾起alpha饥肠辘辘的肚子，让但丁心尖与牙槽深后处发痒，蠢蠢欲动的心总会被维吉尔一个轻蔑的挑眉所打压，坐在沙发上翘起二郎腿看书的维吉尔仿佛在无声的向但丁宣示着拥有这股气息的omega早已是他的所属物一般。

“你现在都不跟我一起睡了，以前你明明还会给我讲童话故事书的。性别分化又怎么了，你是alpha我也是alpha，但是又不能阻止我继续爱你，是不是？”但丁的声音听起来闷闷的，在酒精的促使下，越想越难过，他甚至被自己混乱不清的逻辑给自我感动了，好像维吉尔是让他难过的罪魁祸首。

从凌乱的浅色刘海阴影下走，维吉尔看到了一双荡着水光的眸子，仿佛是意识到脸上有什么东西残留，但丁急忙地用手背将干掉的口红印子粗鲁的抹去，却只得到了维吉尔一句冷漠的轻哼声。

外面的小omega们要是知道他们日思梦想欲要爬上床的alpha，此时此刻居然是一副如此脆弱的妹妹模样该会是一副什么有趣的表情，假若但丁在客厅，只要远离维吉尔十米开外的地方耍酒疯大哭大闹，维吉尔还是蛮有兴趣用手机将但丁此时的糗样录影下来，作为日后嘲笑但丁的把柄。

可现在不行，太近了。

呼吸之间挤进维吉尔胸肺里全都是属于但丁的alpha信息素气味，将他整个人摔得眼冒金星，这个愚笨的家伙，快要到易感期居然不吃抑制剂甚至跑去喝酒，喝酒就算了还得跑回家在自己的面前耍宝，——他又不是照顾但丁的保姆，维吉尔艰难地将一个劲往自己身上凑的牛皮糖甩开，却发现他越是挣扎但丁把他圈的越紧。

“你知道吗，维吉，你不说话就不说话，我说就行啦，去他妈的，你老是板着脸，总有小可爱问我你是不是性冷淡，还是勃起不能，早泄吗？”怀里的家伙将全身的重量毫无保留地压在维吉尔的身上，将脑袋埋在维吉尔的怀里，却控制不住一直满嘴跑火车。

真奇怪，但丁晕乎乎地想到，维吉尔的心跳居然那么快，或者，他有点蒙圈了，这是他的心跳还是维吉尔的？在耳膜附近不断跳动着自身的东西到底是不是自身的心跳声？

维吉尔愤怒却又无可奈何，此刻但丁简直顽固的宛若地上铲不干净的香口胶，他的双腿逐渐发软，仿佛在火炉旁不断融化成焦黄色糖浆的棉花糖。

这真的不是一个好兆头，尤其是他根本无法忽视但丁放在他腰上的那只手，温热的手心要将那块地区灼伤一般，他不清楚但丁是否是故意搂抱在如此暧昧的区域，不断升温的两人间距让维吉尔无法不联想到一些不合时宜的画面。

不知道自身是否是脸红了，一阵燥热袭击了维吉尔，闷红从耳根一路蜿蜒到睡衣下面，他的下巴开始不受控制微微颤抖，“你这个该死的蠢货，”维吉尔低声咒骂出来，一点都不解恨，“要寻求安慰滚去你的炮友身边，我这里给不了你想要的。”

即便这些责骂早已成为但丁的耳边风，就像是刻意跟维吉尔作对，越是恼怒的责骂，但丁越是将脑袋埋得更深；他的哥哥怎么就不明白了呢，那些只是为了解决生理需求的人哪里可以和维吉尔相比，要不然他怎么放弃今晚的压轴节目兴致冲冲的跑回家里。

“放开！”身体猛地一颤，口干舌燥的年长者干巴巴地命令道，他是真的生气了，伸手用力扯上但丁细软的头发往后剥离，强迫男孩吃痛往后仰去跟维吉尔保持一定的距离。

“你他妈是狗吗？怎么乱咬人？”一只手捂住刚刚犬牙摩挲啃咬过的腺体，已经拓印出淡淡的印子；这要是放在犬类里，说不准会被认为是某种友好的示意象征。

可现在，维吉尔整个人都快要站不稳了，好不容易塑造起来的道德高墙即将要被无赖的招数依稀击破，属于但丁的alpha信息素朝着脆弱的攻防线嚣张地攻击着，撩拨着维吉尔脆弱颤抖的心尖。

“维吉尔，维吉尔，哥哥，维吉，”但丁咧了咧嘴，这很痛，维吉尔把他扯的稍微清醒了那么点，可他就是固执的不想要松开维吉尔，双手还死死的将维吉尔往他的怀里拉扯；好不容易有借口能如此接近维吉尔，他居然如此对待，眼里藏杂的眼泪快要因为这一责备而滚落出眼眶的限制，“我知道错了，让我抱抱你，求你了，维吉，你不跟我玩我真的好难过。”

维吉尔的喘息不由得加重，恶心且熟悉的热感汇聚在腹部一阵压抑的疼痛，再过不久，他的热潮期很有可能会被但丁的易感期激发出来，而热潮期里的omega则是会对alpha没有任何反抗能力；没有过多的时间跟小孩子玩这些无聊的家家酒游戏，更何况但丁也不是小孩子了，他们即将要成年，可是他的弟弟一副吊儿郎当的模样仍旧没有担负起相应的责任。

“你难过就难过，嘶，你快给我滚开。”根本不领情的维吉尔成功的激怒了情绪上下起伏波动较大的alpha，但丁一只手轻易地扯开了维吉尔没有多少力气反抗的手，紧接着腰部一用力连带着维吉尔整个人，双子二人跌在维吉尔那张小小的单人床上，承载不住两人重力的四角发出脆弱的痛苦吱嘎声。

“你他妈的给我滚开！”声线因为恐惧与愤怒而上扬，维吉尔用尽全身的力气踢蹬着身上的但丁，后者傻傻的笑声反而让维吉尔感到毛骨悚然的恐惧，父亲教导给他们的所有格斗术在此刻没有任何用处，他的每一个抬腿亦或是伸手，都被但丁富有默契游刃有余地全部接下。

倒是他摇晃的腰肢与乱晃的大腿反而给了但丁得寸进尺的机会，抵在胯部的硬物让乱动的人瞬间僵硬在原地，——他的弟弟已经完全勃起了，过分的是还要故意炫耀一般重重摩擦过维吉尔的大腿内侧，年长者抬头看着但丁那张过分幼稚的娃娃脸，气更是不打一处出来。

“操你的，但丁，你不会……”维吉尔尾音颤抖，他又不是不知道这会演变成什么，这他妈的会演变成一场强奸，说不准还会因为本能变成你情我愿的合奸。

凶手此刻一言不发，他只是静静地盯着维吉尔，让维吉尔只感到尾椎升起一阵无名的冷意，不再敢轻举妄动，生怕下一秒会成为下一块让野狗饱腹的肥美肉块，他尝试着用放软的声线跟但丁商量着解决妥协的方法，只要能让但丁停下来他疯长的背德欲望。

在但丁的阴影下，维吉尔绝望的扭头盯着大开的门口，多么希望此刻会有人经过他的卧室然后阻止这场可笑的闹剧，但是没有，伊娃和斯巴达已经去世了，因为一场愚笨的家族纷争。

他并不是不爱但丁，也不是刻意冷落但丁，自私的维吉尔只是偏执的不想要大家知道他的真实身份，想要分享社会上留给alpha的无形的特权，可是他现在说的所有好话对但丁而言，一点用处都没有。

此刻斯巴达的继承者被他的胞弟死死地扣在床上，可怜的家伙在自己的卧室，在自己的床上被但丁的情欲磕磕碰碰拉扯到深不见底的深渊，胯下小幅度痉挛，空虚的饥饿感让维吉尔总无法把控住自身的视线落在但丁鼓起来的裆部。

该死，维吉尔只想朝着但丁那张过分憋屈的脸来上那么一拳，过分实诚的身体已经在alpha信息素的撩拨下起了不小的反应，喉结因为下意识的害怕而上下轻微滚动着，半勃的阴茎不上不下地与但丁的勃起隔着薄薄的布料摩挲着，黏稠的爱液顺着甬道一波波地跑到穴口外，将维吉尔纯棉的内裤浸湿发涨，臃肿地贴在居家的宽松裤子上。

“不，但丁，我求你了，”他终于舍得放下往日高傲的尊严，也终于愿意在弟弟的面前低下脑袋，维吉尔真的害怕，他没少看过被标记的omega丧失自由的权利而成为一个生产机器的可悲现代新闻，他不想要成为这种人的下一个；不知道自己是否哭了，泪珠顺着脸颊掉落在脑袋后的深色枕头上，晕染开更为深层的暗，“不，你想要做什么都可以，唯独这个我不允许，操你的，我恨你，但丁，你听到了吗？！”

“维吉，维吉尔，维吉，哥哥，你不要说了，我不想听，我也不想管。”但丁已经分不清楚这到底是他虚幻的梦境还是现实发生的一切，只能一遍又一遍叫着维吉尔的名字，柔软地亲吻掉维吉尔脸上的泪珠，他的哥哥才不会这样红着眼眶用带有哭腔的声线恳求着别人停下手中的事情，更何况现实中的维吉尔怎么会允许他闯入被划分的清清楚楚的卧室里。

他的手已经摸到维吉尔的裤子边缘，手指往上摩挲着兄长微烫的身躯，这种感觉比外面所有主动贴在他身上猎物的来的都要好。饥饿的男孩俯下身垂在维吉尔的脖颈处，过长的头发抚过维吉尔一阵酥痒，他张开嘴吮吸着那块微烫肿起的肌肤，仿佛在虔诚地品尝着世上少有的珍馐，那股让他魂牵梦绕的气味果然是从哥哥的身上传来的。

早已品尝过性爱滋味的alpha熟练地顺着裤子的边缘伸手入内，摸到维吉尔硬挺的老二与湿滑的后穴，他的哥哥湿得一塌糊涂，感知到手指的靠近，紧致的后穴收缩着，仿佛在无声欢迎着但丁的手指入内开拓维吉尔从未被人涉足的处女地，口是心非的维吉尔还咬着牙尝试着并拢双腿，却无力的被但丁大大的撑开。

“维吉尔，你闻起来真好。”这是维吉尔听到但丁说的最后一句颇为清醒的话语。

维吉尔落荒而逃。

但丁根本没有戴套，而维吉尔怎么会有这种东西，他十六年将近十七年的人生经历里从未被性爱画上浓重墨彩的一笔，整个晚上凭借着长不大的小孩子性子抓着维吉尔在他那张小小的床上狠狠地操弄，用力的劲度让维吉尔的大腿上，臀瓣上与腰肢上留下深粉色的指印。

抓捏在胸前作为在快意海洋里最后一根救命稻草的枕头变了形，维吉尔的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉干了，闷在松软被褥里早已叫沙了嗓子，但丁却仍旧没有停下来的意思，好险他们家是独立的房子，不然隔壁的邻居可能会跑来控诉两人扰民。

维吉尔记不清楚当初是否可笑地被但丁操到短暂的晕了过去，他只记得过分粗大的阴茎在体内横冲直撞，生硬地打开柔软的生殖腔外道，肿大的龟头碾摩直到最后完全卡死在生殖腔道口内，疼痛伴随着快意让维吉尔诡异地蜷缩起脚趾，突然的高潮使得精液断断续续地喷洒在床单上，眼前一片朦胧的白，呻吟被但丁粘稠的吻技闷到只剩下呜呜声。

但丁仿佛不知道疲惫一般掐着维吉尔脖颈，不允许后者脱力的往前挪动，在这般被快感折磨下维吉尔只感到疲惫，满肚子摇摇晃晃的全都是属于他弟弟的精液，随着但丁的插入与拔出在连接处打出细小的白沫。

alpha的精液又多又浓，就是为了让omega能够更好的怀上子嗣。但丁到底射了几次？维吉尔数不清楚，他本人倒是射到后面没有东西可射，稀薄的半透明液体伴随着维吉尔走调的尖叫而出，小小的生殖腔道兜不住的精液就会滴落到红肿的穴口开外，与暗色的床单形成强烈且色情的视觉比对。

所有的一切都乱了套，维吉尔第二天头痛欲裂的醒来，但丁仍旧双手圈着他酸痛的腰肢埋在身旁呼呼大睡，被昨晚一手打趴的电子时钟显示已经是下午差不多三点时分，可但丁却没有任何醒来的意思。

维吉尔随便从衣柜里抄起一件衣服遮住身上所有糟糕的痕迹，对着镜子打量着留在脖颈上的明显的牙印，但丁咬的太深，现在还只是暗红色的薄薄一层遮拦，周围泛起暗色的紫，只要用力一点新鲜的血液会从小口滚出，同时，很痛。

撕裂皮肉的疼痛与被标记的动弹不得让维吉尔昨晚在胞弟的怀里哭的不省人事，但丁的每一次内射都会伴随着让维吉尔疼到翻白眼的标记；他越是挣扎着抵抗但丁的标记，这个发狠的男孩就会狠狠扣住兄长的腰肢完美地卡主生殖腔，转头就用力的咬上维吉尔的脖颈，将信息素注入到维吉尔的体内，让其闻起来就是但丁的所属物。

但丁也没有给他清理，吃饱喝足的犬狼倒头就睡，此刻维吉尔只要一挪动就能清楚的感到但丁射在他体内深处的精液顺着大腿半干地淌流下来，身上全是情欲的气味，头发乱的一团糟。

他从来没有这么狼狈过，怒火让维吉尔狠狠地踹了但丁一脚，扯到大腿内侧的伤口又是一阵刺痛，熟睡的男孩只是抓了抓肚皮，发出一句呼唤维吉尔名字的呢喃，抢过带有一旁的枕头继续陷入睡眠。

当时年轻，维吉尔只能这么说，浑身仿佛被千把锤子击打的维吉尔还是倔强地咬牙把但丁从床上扯了下来，随便扔到了客厅的随便某个角落，同样的还给他制造出一副在外乱性摇摇晃晃回家的假象，按照他对但丁的了解，弟弟总是喝酒喝到断片，他应该能很好的掩盖昨晚发生的事情。

紧接着将昨晚所有的欢爱的证据，包括两人睡过的床单都用黑色的塑料袋装好丢到外面的垃圾桶里，换上新买的，抢在但丁醒来之前将房间里所有残留的气味打扫干净，仔仔细细地给自己从内到外清洗一遍。

最后，但丁醒来后看着半只鸟露在内裤外面的自己，又看了看旁边穿着暗蓝色高领衣服的维吉尔，他看起来脸色一点都不好，鄙夷却又好心地给他递来了一杯醒酒茶水；但丁最后还是什么都没有问，并且坚定昨天晚上过于刺激的性爱不过是一场愚蠢的春梦，和之前的每一次如出一辙。

开什么玩笑，哥哥怎么会将细长的双腿缠在自己的腰上却又嘴硬地恳求不要射在里面，但丁心虚地抿着滚烫的茶水一边打量着全身上下散发着熟人也勿近气压的维吉尔，他老哥到底经历了什么糟糕的事情才会如此警告意味的散发着身上的alpha信息素。

两人都心怀鬼胎，不再提起那个夜晚。

再后来，维吉尔收到了来自心仪大学的录取通知书，跟但丁不再相处于同一个国家，多半是带有逃避的意味，他害怕会和之前那个荒唐的夜晚一般心软于但丁那双通红的眼睛里，但丁在送维吉尔上飞机的时候，年幼者双手插在猩红色的风衣里，明明眼圈因为离别而通红，却还强颜欢笑用蹩脚的笑话尝试着打破分离的不舍与难过。

不幸的是，没有性意识的维吉尔独身一人在国外发现自己怀孕了，最开始他还单纯的以为只是肚子不舒服和水土不服当地的文化罢了。

随着腹部弧度的胀大与医生的证明，维吉尔这才确定他是怀上了属于但丁的孩子。

这对于维吉尔而言就是一个天大的笑话，尤其是医生看到他还未成年的岁数与已确认怀孕报告的时候，维吉尔真的想要回去一枪子把但丁的脑袋打出花来，新闻上未成年妈妈的事实居然发生在自己的身上。

最开始维吉尔其实是想要洗干净躲藏在自己子宫里吸取能量的寄生虫，可不知为何，维吉尔他还是把孩子给生下来了。与此同时他却走上了父亲的老路，斯巴达过往的老友蒙德斯找到了维吉尔，欣赏这名男子的果断和手法，亲手一步一步把他带入灰色地带家族与黑帮纷争的地下。

一个出生入死的人怎么能奶着孩子，维吉尔很苦恼，盯着怀里伸出肉嘟嘟小手抚摸他的脸颊笑的咯咯响的孩子不由得陷入了沉思，他没有办法给孩子一个想要的未来，他不可能让一个还没有社会意识的奶孩子跟他一起在枪林弹雨里接受血液和杀戮的洗礼，本来这个小家伙的出现就是一个天杀的意外。

思来想去，维吉尔决定让另外一个父亲来承担这份甜蜜的沉重，凭什么他痛苦的生下这个丑娃娃还要自己带大，即便不舍，维吉尔还是咬咬牙带着孩子回到了但丁所处的国度，悄悄地将在怀里熟睡的团子放在了但丁事务所的门口。

临走时，维吉尔郑重地亲了亲孩子的额头，虽然他并不喜欢这个孩子出现的原因，可omega的本能还是软化了维吉尔的决心。敲了敲门之后立即拉紧兜帽混在人群当中，躲在后面再回头的时候，便看到但丁出门将孩子带回到合拢的事务所内。

好险，但丁并没有发现我，维吉尔沉重地想到。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我大概闻到车的香气，快了

“但丁，好久不见，”维吉尔虽然下意识想要逃离自身alpha洒下的阴影，可无论如何人潮涌涌的下班道路绝对不是一个绝佳的选择，除非他的双胞胎弟弟在过去的几年里身体机能被披萨和啤酒完全毁坏，拖着大肚子气喘吁吁才勉勉强强跟上其节奏，“没有想到在这里会遇见你。”

“我也没有想到，”但丁眨了眨眼，仿佛在确认面前这高挑的身影是否是真实，抑或只是思念过多产生的幻觉，直到落眼处看到尼禄小手死死扒拉着维吉尔的风衣的下摆，他才终于意识到这并不是一个操蛋的幻觉，他的人生简直堪称完美。

“你怎么会突然出现在这里，不是，原谅我维吉尔，我太久没有见到你了，一时之间不知道该如何说话比较好，总而言之，我很高兴再次遇见你，最近过的怎么样？”

“我可不高兴再次遇见你。”熟悉的维吉尔，即便他的回答冷冰冰且故意想要与内人切断任何有可能的联系，但最起码他与但丁记忆深处里的维吉尔没有任何一丝偏差，时间也许会改变人的外形，却不会轻易让人的性格褪色，“如果没有什么事情的话，我有事得先走了。”

一听到维吉尔说自己要走，好不容易将豆粒大的眼泪塞回发红眼眶的小尼禄再一次泪眼婆姿地盯着维吉尔，鼻头发红仿佛偷吃蜂蜜被钉了鼻子的奶狗，小朋友本来就不太会说几句话，现在一着急起来只剩下不成话语的咿呀调子，望着维吉尔发冷的面庞，又看了看旁边略显手足无措的但丁，像是怪罪后者不争气一样跺了跺脚。

“不赏脸吃个饭吗？这么久没见，你说谎的技术还是一如既往的差，维吉尔，你看起来一点都不像是’有事’的样子，”但丁伸手想去揉揉尼禄毛茸茸的脑袋却被躲开，像护主的小狼狗一样反倒是对着但丁龇牙咧嘴。

这到底怎么一回事，养了几年的小肉团居然此刻见到维吉尔瞬间翻脸不认但丁，当年带着耳塞给你换纸尿片的可是我而不是维吉尔啊？眼看其抓着他老哥细瘦小腿的坚决决心让但丁感到有些莫名的愧疚。

“就当是陪陪尼禄，我们两个之间——我相信你当然不想要跟我说些什么，要不然你像是死了一样无声无息那么久，可是我不想要看到你再一次莫名其妙的离开，你走就走，别把尼禄给弄哭了，拜托。”

尼禄，低头看了眼巴巴的孩子，维吉尔的表情有那么点松动，无法否认的是他此刻的确想要蹲下来好好地抱抱尼禄，怎么说也是他怀胎九个月几乎要难产生下来的折磨鬼，不过是一顿饭的时间，难道你连陪一下儿子的时间都没有吗——维吉尔在斟酌利益与代价——可如果这是但丁的一个圈套呢，要知道但丁从小到大都是不要脸的代表，内心激烈的双面纷争让维吉尔就像是一座动弹不得的石像处在路边。

双胞胎兄弟二人与一个孩子站在街头对峙的模样让不少路人悄悄回头想要偷听一点什么八卦，可却被但丁和维吉尔用眼神瞪了回去，不明真相的人的确很容易将他们三人与现在热播的某八点档电视剧挂上联系，什么抛妻弃子，当街相认却不要母子两之类的狗血剧情。

但丁倒是无所谓，他甚至还能熟练地挂上颇为魅力的笑容安抚路人对其关系的焦虑，而维吉尔不一样了，一来是他本人的确不喜欢外人的指指点点，二来他觉得在这种无声的聚焦之下，原本心情波动较大的尼禄恨不得将这个人埋在他双腿后取得一丝被庇护的安全感。

这一招的确不要脸，维吉尔握紧拳头强忍着朝他弟弟那张胡子拉碴的笑脸上狠狠地留下一个拳印，拍了拍尼禄的肩膀，叹了口气，早已熟知维吉尔所有小动作背后透露情感的但丁默契地知道这是属于他老哥一种妥协的姿态。

果不其然下一秒维吉尔便半蹲下来，全然不顾平整干净的衣服后摆触碰到肮脏的人流地板，稳稳的架起尼禄抱在怀里，突然想到什么，转过头问差点哭出来的弟弟，“你骑摩托车过来的？”

“当然，可惜的是我没有想到今天会遇见你，要不然我会给你也准备一个头盔，”维吉尔的眉头皱的更深了，把尼禄放到但丁那颇为“潇洒”的机车上没有被甩到地面已经是一个奇迹了，“只不过，我们三个人要是坐上了机车，即便你有头盔，我们应该会以超载行驶的罪名被这个街区的警察追到天涯海角。或者说，老哥你想要体验一下吗？我敢保证这几年我的车技有——”

“闭嘴，但丁，你叫的我头疼，”维吉尔单手揉了揉一边的突突跳动的太阳穴，怀里的尼禄也装模作样的点点头，小孩子一本正经的表情让但丁听到了心碎的声音，“我们是不可能坐上你那个蠢毙了的机车，别告诉我，上面的贴纸你还没舍得撕下来。”

“当然没有，维吉尔，”但丁全然不顾他老哥不做任何掩饰的嫌弃表情，他并不讨厌来自于维吉尔的真情流露，即便是鄙视或者瞧不起他的，这显得他莫名其妙有点受虐的倾向，“那上面愚笨的兔子贴纸还是当初你选的，哈，你还不给我呢，当时还把我一颗牙打掉了、不得不说，在某种程度上还挺好看的，起码尼禄挺喜欢的，能让小屁孩乖乖坐好真的是太难了。”

等到三人回到但丁事务所门口，天完全黑下了。

但丁并不舍得他的宝贝机车流落在街头，他的老哥固执地拒绝带着尼禄一起坐在但丁蠢到家的机车上，于是但丁以龟速骑着机车像是保镖一样慢悠悠地跟在维吉尔和尼禄的身边，在后者不注意的时候，悄悄地透过落日熔金打量他许久未曾见面的兄长。

维吉尔看起来没有发生任何变化，无论是昂起下巴的角度还是步伐迈开的频率，所有的一切都与但丁脑海内的男子吻合，他看起来与普通的下班族没有多少区别，被落日亲吻到闪烁着金色光泽的睫毛，梳理的整整齐齐的银白色头发，高挺的鼻梁与饱满的嘴唇，倒像是自己变老了许多，但丁半眯着眼睛轻轻地笑了起来，果然孩子催人老。

注意到但丁的视线，维吉尔扭过头默默地撞上了但丁的视线，歪了下脑袋，嘴角以不易察觉的速度微微扬起，很快再次放下恢复毫无波澜的湖面，他们两人之间仿佛缺了一个安静的亲吻，小时候两人打打闹闹地从放学校园里跑出来哈哈大笑之后也是如此的恬静与美好。

尼禄在维吉尔的怀里犯困，一路上有好几次都快要闭上眼睛睡过去，却又在下一秒猛地醒来，仿佛生怕下一秒维吉尔就把睡死的他还给臭臭的但丁，紧接着不履行诺言拍拍屁股开溜。

他咬着肉乎乎的大拇指眼睛溜溜的盯着但丁与维吉尔，他这一次终于不再是埋在但丁的怀里强迫自己不要眼巴巴盯着路过幸福一家人，此刻尼禄觉得身体暖呼呼的，像是吃了颗甜蜜的糖果，把无言的将小孩子托举在高高的七彩气泡里。

路上三人之间没有太多的交流，言语在此刻都是多余的物品，车辆路过带起的尘土气息与傍晚掠过的暖风，远方楼房亮起的暖色灯光与孩子跑过时飞起的鸽子，餐厅传来的馥郁香气与落日拉扯到变形的落影。

骑着机车的速度倒不如下来推，翻身下来一脚无意识的踩上了飘到他身边的影子——这是属于维吉尔的，不一会，原本稳妥走在左手边的男子消失不见，扭头发现其一本正经幼稚地两只脚稳稳地踩在但丁的影子脑袋上，他眼角上扬起的幼稚骄傲倒显得有点可爱。

啊老哥，但丁听到自己强忍着笑意的声音，你这是犯规，欺负我半推着机车。

维吉尔故作冷淡的轻轻哼了一声作为回答，却按捺不住胜利带来的洋洋得意，倒是蜷缩在维吉尔温暖怀里的小家伙来劲了，往日两人回家都是呼呼的骑着机车穿梭在各大街道里，现在非得从维吉尔身边跳下。

在但丁带有疑惑的表情里肉乎乎地也踩上了但丁的影子，因为小朋友的步伐比较小，踩了一脚后还没来得及等到维吉尔的“认同”，便又得哼哧哼哧的迈开步伐跟上但丁往前运动的影子，直到维吉尔拍拍他的脑袋示意足够了；世态炎凉的气息袭击了但丁，发出了一声刻意的怪叫，逗得尼禄咯咯的笑了起来。

假若这条路再长一点就好了，最好长到没有尽头，那么我们可以一直伴随在对方的身边走下去，但丁心里默然地想到，按照维吉尔的性格，就算等会耍更多的把戏只会加快速度逼走消失了好几年的兄长，利用尼禄来作为双人博弈的筹码的确摆不上门面，更何况尼禄并不是他们两人谁的孩子，但丁其实还挺高兴这莫名出现在事务所门口的孩子能如此之快接受他不讨人喜的双胞胎兄长。

“你会做饭吗？”维吉尔在进门前问道，在他为数不多的记忆里，但丁可是一个连泡方便面都可以忘记放材料包的蠢蛋，虽然说那是好十几年前的事情了。

“叔叔会做饭的，”小朋友三除五下跳到了维吉尔的身边，“不好吃，我喜欢吃汉堡，可是他不给我吃。”

“那是正常的事情，你不准吃那么多汉堡，”半皱起眉头捏了捏尼禄粉红的小脸蛋，他大概猜得到但丁会要邀请他吃什么好东西，说不准就是堆集在事务所一楼厨房冰箱里的速冻披萨，不带任何橄榄，“你平日都是这么带孩子的？”

“冤枉啊，我又不是老带他去吃，你也知道我快穷的响叮当了，哪有时间天天带他去吃快乐儿童餐，”但丁双手做投降状靠近两人，一大一小带有不甚同意的表情刷刷地盯着他看。

他们两人长得真像——这个想法一时之间让但丁恍惚愣在了原地，随即晃了晃脑袋将不真实甩开脑内，开什么玩笑，他老哥可是实打实的禁欲高手，“为了这个小屁孩，老哥，你是不知道我到底付出了什么！还有尼禄你这个小叛徒，我为你学习了那么多新菜谱你居然只想吃隔壁街的汉堡！”

“不过你今天出现的时机真好，好到令我怀疑你是不是掐准了时机来吃我今天亲手做的炖汤，还有芝士焗饭，”维吉尔翻了个白眼无声的表示对但丁这个指控的否认，他真的是倒霉到家才会遇见尼禄还有但丁，“本大厨肯定是比不上隔壁的米其林餐厅，不过里面可是满满包含着我满满的爱意，哈，你们两个家伙都不知道有多少人排着队想吃我做的东西。”

“什么意思？难道你还没有找到omega作为伴侣吗？”事务所一片漆黑，无人能从维吉尔背后阴影的颜色里看出他问出问题的时候到底是何种模样，过了好几秒维吉尔才熟练地摸开了开关，在事务所被灯光照亮的瞬间再一次换上了毫无表情的面具，“我原本以为尼禄会是你的孩子。”

“你不是第一个人说尼禄是我孩子的家伙了，这么多年下来了我倒是习惯了作为父亲这个角色，可惜是这个白眼狼不领情，宁愿叫我叔叔也不愿意叫我爸爸，”但丁翻找了许久也没有找到适合维吉尔穿的鞋子，他哥哥离开的太久了，属于他的灰色拖鞋都沾染上灰尘，“你先穿我这一对，别想多了，这是跟尼禄一对的，你懂得，超市打折的家庭区从来不缺少这种东西，当时他看到之后死活不肯放手。”

维吉尔犹豫了一会还是将靴子脱下，穿上毛茸茸的粉色兔子拖鞋，不知道是哪个缺了半根筋的设计设做出来的设计图，穿在脚上的兔子长长的耳朵拖沓着地板，胖乎乎的身形与憨憨的笑容倒让维吉尔越看越觉得像是但丁，少女心爆棚的拖鞋无论是在但丁的身上还是维吉尔的身上都是一道颇为诡异可爱的风景线。

“为什么他会选择叫你叔叔而不是父亲，”此刻尼禄早已穿着蓝色的毛茸茸兔子跑到了电视机面前，他倒是记得准时在傍晚时分收看动画片，这可比什么都重要，“这真的是一个有趣的现象，不是你故意编造出来的谎言吗？那真的是蹩脚。”

“维吉尔，我敢保证我说的每一个字词串联起来的话语是真实的，尼禄不愿意叫我父亲可能是因为他知道他并不是我的孩子，”但丁无可奈何地耸了耸肩，并不知道维吉尔到底打什么牌，“你先别着急着又要说我什么编造谎言了，老天，维吉尔，我不就是小时候总是把你的餐后甜点骗了吗，到现在什么年纪了还觉得我会是那种人。”

“所以？”他已经很久没在但丁的事务所里吃晚饭，都快要忘记摆放碗筷的抽屉得怎么拉开，生硬劈出来作为厨房的空间并不大，两个一米九的男子挤在这里略显拥挤，只要其中一方伸手便能摸到对方，小火熬煮的炖汤在铁锅里咕噜咕噜冒着热气，肉食的香气伴随着土豆淳朴的气息勾起维吉尔消失许久的食欲，维吉尔盯着但丁往锅里捞起一勺子趁热品尝的时候控制不住地吞了口唾沫。

“老实话跟你说吧，崔西和蕾蒂都可以为我作证，维吉尔，我接下来说的没有任何一句话虚假，”但丁扭转着器材让粗盐落在咕噜咕噜的浓稠汤面上，犹豫了一下还是选择将汤底的渣滓捞了起来，不远处的微波炉发出清脆的响声提示两人加热的食物已经滚烫可口，“尼禄是我在事务所门口捡到的弃婴，我也不知道是谁的孩子，可是我能百分之百的确认他不是我的。”

“你们做了亲子鉴定？”维吉尔挑起一边的眉毛冷笑了一声，要是但丁胆敢带尼禄去做亲子鉴定，肯定会被亲生孩子的结果给吓得整个人发愣，不得不承认那肯定会是一个极为有趣的场面。

“到没有，我感觉也没有必要，维吉，”看着维吉尔将炖汤的小火关上，小心翼翼地带着厚重手套将其端出在外面的桌子上，但丁也将微波炉里芝士海鲜焗饭拿了出来，顶端的芝士烤成金黄发棕的焦脆，诱人的香气将两人之间的距离填充到没有任何一丝疏远——他们这么做倒像是一对关系极好的兄弟，亦或是相处许久的伴侣。

“你得知道，我已经好久没有触碰oemga了，我仔细思考了很久，你懂得，老哥你也是一个alpha，我怎么想也没有找到任何一个可能性的omega，是人都知道alpha跟omega做爱得戴套，更何况在我的印象里我还没有不做措施上一个热潮期的omega，更何况要是我去带尼禄做亲子鉴定，结果有什么意思，反正也找不到。”

“有趣的回答。”维吉尔双手抱在胸前还没等但丁说完便急匆匆地转身，却差点撞进了但丁的怀里，两人其实都要进厨房将盘子厨具拿出，现在倒是颇有点尴尬的站在原地傻乎乎地等待着对方的下一步举动，但丁突然感到空气中有点无名的闷热，也许是饭菜带来的热气，他想。

又不是初恋的情侣为何要如此的拘谨，正想要想要路过但丁进厨房，对方反倒是抢先一步凑近，草莓味的口香糖气息清晰可闻，alpha呼出的鼻息将维吉尔裸露的皮肤烫出一片不易察觉的疼，“好啦，维吉尔，现在不是斗嘴皮的时候。盘子的话我去拿就行了，你去叫尼禄来吃饭，平日当他着迷动画片的时候，可是八百头牛都拉不动的倔。”

“……”

维吉尔没有回答，像是炸毛的猫瞬间从但丁的身边跳开，却没注意到脑后的耳根发红，后者哼着小歌大摇大摆地走进了厨房，他甚至还觉得刚刚自己做出的分工决定实在是太过于机智，在维吉尔抬腿准备叫尼禄前来吃饭的刹那，但丁的声音从厨房里大大咧咧的传来，吓得年长者猛地瞪大了眼睛，

“对了，老哥！你用的是什么香水，你闻起来可真好。”


End file.
